


QUIT BREAKING MY HEART-ALTERNATE VERSION OF THE YOYO-KELLER BREAK UP (QBMH Part 1)

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: Elena goes back to Mack, Ending Relationship, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lover Returns, Mackelena - Relationship - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Regret, Sex referred to, Some Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez cannot go on pretending that she has 'moved on' from Mack afterthe S1x E01 (premiere)...she is deeper in love with him THAN EVER, and it's NOT FAIRto Poor Kel-lor...it's time to rectify that...





	QUIT BREAKING MY HEART-ALTERNATE VERSION OF THE YOYO-KELLER BREAK UP (QBMH Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thequeenofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequeenofthenorth/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [carolconners_1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolconners_1973/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Killjoys4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts).



QUIT BREAKING MY HEART-aka GOODBYE, Keller, Goodbye

She's fought against it too long. Her attempts to deny it are fruitless. The hurt  
she feels is still very strong, it still aches; OH YES IT DOES... But THIS...THIS  
LOVE, is SO PURE, SO UN-DENIABLE, SO STRONG-and she is exhausted,  
mentally and physically... It's TOO HARD to go on pretending; all day, every day-  
pretending that her every thought, her every waking breath, don't involve her WORRYING  
ABOUT HIM-WORRYING FOR HIM...it's near impossible now to be near him, which  
is why she avoids being alone with him for more than a fewminutes at a time, during  
duty hours...

The guilt she feels is also stressing her incredibly; HE deserves to know where her mind  
is, whom her heart reachesout to, who she dreams of at night. The name she has to bite her  
tongue to stop from screaming in bed during sex, the name she's almost blurted a hundred times  
before a last second mental correction prevents a real catastrophe...how she YEARNS to speak that  
name, to shout it, to say it over and over, whether waking or asleep, the nameof the one she's unsure  
she'll be able to continue living without...has NO DESIRE to go on living without: the MAN she'll gladly,  
without hesitation, lay down her life for...

"Aun que me custa la vida," she whispers to herself. Determined to procrastinate no longer, she  
starts down the hallway, to do what she should have done weeks ago, her mind laser-focused  
on the task ahead: She has to find Keller...

He's exiting the canteen when she finds him, taking large bites out of a double  
decker sandwich.

"Hey you," he greets her cheerfully.

"Hey...can we talk? It's kind of urgent."

"Yeah, yeah...anytime. I'm heading back to my quarters, we can talk there?"

"Sure."

They chit-chat as they walk, and upon reaching Keller's quarters, he holds the  
door open so that she can enter first (chivalry is part of it, but mostly, so that he  
can appreciate the round juiciness of her incredible rear end.)

"If you are finished looking at my ASS," YoYo jokes, attempting to temper her news with  
a bit of humor. She is, in fact, very nervous, dreading Keller's reaction to what she's about  
to say.

"Fuckin A! Hell YEAH!...then...'K...what's up, Babe?" (BABE...Elena sincerely doubts  
he'll be so jovial once she delivers her news.)

"I'm going back with Mack." She doesn't intend to state it so BALDLY, but there it is

"Huh," the handsome STRIKE Agent responds, taking another bite of his sandwich  
(it's so large, it's more of a SAMICH)..."Huh...I, ah, I sort of suspected as much," he  
states gravely.

In answer to her confused stare, he continues, "Oh, the few times you've just barely  
caught yourself: 'Ma-Kel-lor'...then there's THIS" : he pulls a mini recorder from one  
of his cargo pockets, and presses PLAY...YoYo recognizes her own voice, calling out,  
'JES, MACK, ASI-COJEME ASI!; UUHHHHUUHHH! Nadie te compara TI; ME  
ESTAS MATANDO, MI AMOR!'

"Recording you while you were sleeping is sort of a 'bitch move' ", Keller admits,  
self-consciously. "Sorry."

Mortified, and ashamed, Elena quietly requests that he shut-off the recorder.

"How many times...have I...don THAT?", she asks, humbly.

"A few."

"And you said nothing..."

"I didn't want to-start anything...I mean, I've heard from around that you and  
the Director were together a long time, compared to US, so...I get it....you still  
dream about him, even when WE fuck...right?"

It will do no good to lie, ad so she answers truthfully: "Kel-lor...yes, you are right,  
and I'm so, so sorry. I jumped into this with you too fast, and that was MY MISTAKE...

"Well, I was after you from DAY ONE, so," Keller interjects.

"It doesn' matter-I knew I still loved Mack, that I can't STOP, that I will ALWAYS  
LOVE HIM," she insists, "And that he still loves ME...yes, you were really pushy,  
I mean, LOOK AT THIS (she motions to her beautifully curved physique), and the two  
now former lovers share a laugh.

In a voice full of regret, YoYo tells her colleague, "I hope you believe me, Kel-lor:  
I truly did not understand that THEN, and NOW, Mack is like a VIRUS inside me; I can't  
get him out my mind...GOD, this must be hard for you to hear..." The comely Agent smiles  
apologetically; she sincerely feels TERRIBLE that she has let her fellow agent DOWN, that  
she's 'lead him on', however inadvertently.

"I was deluding myself, that I was ready to 'move-on'-I thought I could overcome my feelings,  
I REALLY TRIED, but..."

Agent Keller hastens to reassure her; his mouth widens in a grin, which does not reach his eyes-he  
sees no point in prolonging the awkwardness of this discussion, and so bails her out  
(demonstrating one more reason YoYo was attracted to him to begin with): "Don't sweat it,  
Beautiful; no one can help who they fall in love with...we're cool...hey!-how do you say  
'Don't sweat it, Beautiful', in Spanish, seeing as how we never completed our lessons?", he quips.

Elated that he's taking the change of events so well, that their friendship may yet still be  
intact, YoYo answers: " 'No te preocupes, Linda.' "

"Alright, then...you'd better go and find your man."

Elena's eyes mist over a bit; she really is fond of this Man: he's handsome, a dedicated, 'kick-ass'  
agent, and a super good Guy...if not for Mack, she can see herself with him...maybe...  
May I give you a kiss; a little one, to thank you for being so nice, so understanding, about everything?"

"Bring it!", he answers, holding out his arms, and after a healthy, heart-felt hug, she stands  
on tip-toes to peck him lightly on the lips. "Ahahahaaa!," she chortles, pulling away when he  
mock-attempts a more 'serious buss'.

With a wink, she leaves his quarters and marches away, in search of Mack  
...Her MACK...

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> ASI-COJEME ASI!; UUHHHHUUHHH! Nadie te compara  
> a TI; ME ESTAS MATANDO, MI AMOR!: Like That, Fuck me  
> LIKE THAT, NO ONE COMPARES TO YOU, YOU'RE KILLING  
> ME, DARLING/MY LOVE!
> 
> DON'T SWEAT IT, BEAUTIFUL-NO TE PREOCUPES, LINDA
> 
> Aun que me custa la vida: Even if it costs me my life


End file.
